Blackmail
by TheEvilBunny
Summary: You can't teach an old dog new tricks, but it's the old tricks that one man uses to get what he wants. You'll be surprised at how it all works out. RobRae
1. Crawling

**Disclaimer**: I don't own TT. I don't own the song.

**Author's note: **This is Crawling by Linkin Park.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next day rose up in Titans Tower. Raven was doing her morning meditations, Beastboy was preparing another meal with tofu and Starfire was insisting on serving food condiments for breakfast. Cyborg was busy repairing the damage their last battle had made to his car and Robin sat on the couch, flipping channels.

"Friend Beastboy, I have good intentions if I say that everyone is 'fed up' of tofu." The Tamaranean alien carefully picked her words. "We have been eating Tofu for the past three weeks for both breakfast and lunch."

Raven rolled her eyes at the remark. Starfire had actually said something that was useful. "Star's right. Maybe we should eat something…better than tofu." She went back to her meditation.

Cyborg stepped into the room. "What're we having?"

"Tofu!" Beastboy replied enthusiastically.

Cyborg's normal eye grew wide. "What? Tofu? Again? No way! I'd rather not eat!" He walked back and forth in the room. He was making rude comments about tofu…shouting rude comments about tofu.

"Perhaps Friend Robin would have something to say." The red-headed alien walked towards the boy wonder.

The Titans looked at him.

"Friend Robin, would you like tofu for breakfast today?" Starfire had her hands to her back as she shuffled her feet.

"Yeah, Tofu, great." Robin replied. His eyes stayed at the screen and thoughts passed his head.

_Crawling in my skin  
These wounds they will not heal  
Fear is how I fall  
Confusing what is real_

The meditating demon stopped talking. Carefully listening to the Titan's conversation.

"Friend Robin," Starfire whispered. "You would like tofu?"

"Yeah, sure, tofu." His eyes were hidden in his mask but Raven could tell that he was lost in thought.

_There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface  
Consuming, confusing  
_

"Tofu it is, then. Robin **is** the leader!" The green changeling said victoriously.

The other titans groaned. "Aw man!" "Indeed."

Robin stood up from the couch, dropped the remote and headed for his room.

"You eating man?" The half-robot motioned to the plate of tofu on the table.

"No." He absentmindedly walked to his room.

The demon followed.

"Rae?" Beastboy offered her a plate of his meal.

"No thanks." Raven followed the boy wonder.

_This lack of self-control I fear is never ending  
Controlling, I can't seem  
_

Robin's door hissed as it closed. He sat in his bed and buried his head in his hands.

He stared at the note on the floor. The note that Slade had sent him just this morning.

_Don't worry, Robin. It's almost time._

His own voice echoed in his head. _I'm not like you. I will never be._

He stood up and pounded the wall. He fell on the floor as he panted hard. The note was crumpled in his hand.

_To find myself again  
My walls are closing in  
(without a sense of confidence and I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take)  
I've felt this way before  
So insecure  
_

A knock came to his door. "I'm okay Star!" He shouted. He was perfectly sure that it was the Tamaranean alien.

The knocking continued. "I said I'm okay!"

Another knock came to the door. Irritated, he stood up and opened his door. "What!"

Standing there was a demon. Her face was pale and emotionless. Her eyes were dark lilac.

"Raven," Robin said, surprised. "I'm sorry. I thought you were Starfire."

"Yeah, I'm often mistaken as a Tamaranean red-headed alien named Starfire." She replied sarcastically.

"What do you want?" Robin turned around and picked up he scattered notes on the floor.

"I want to ask for some hair gel." Raven said ironically.

A chuckle escaped Robin's lips. A mordant chuckle.

"It's Slade. He sent me a note." He held out the crumpled note on his hand.

_Discomfort, endlessly has pulled itself upon me  
Distracting, reacting  
_

"Slade." Raven said. "It's always Slade. Is there anything else in your mind except for Slade? What about Star?"

Robin remembered his friend. The one closest to him. Though, he shivered at the thought of her being around all the time.

"You're afraid." She said.

Robin bit his lip.

"You're afraid you will lose to him. You're afraid to fall into Slade's hands again. You're afraid to find out that you are very much like him."

He gritted his teeth. She was…right. "I'm not afraid." He lied. "I have a dream. I want to protect my team, and defeat my enemies. I will make my parents proud."

"Most dreams are unrealistic." Raven said, quoting a famous actor.

Robin was astounded. Was she trying to bring him down? "That's harsh." He replied.

"It's a harsh world." She continued, quoting a child star in a movie.

_Against my will I stand beside my own reflection  
It's haunting how I can't seem...  
To find myself again  
My walls are closing in  
(without a sense of confidence and I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take)  
I've felt this way before  
So insecure  
_

The demon exited his room, leaving the leader with a thought.

Robin closed his eyes under the mask. His hands were curled up in fists. He stared at his feet, thinking of what Raven had just said.

She was right. Nothing else was in his mind at the moment. But was she right about him, trying to achieve an unreachable dream?

_Crawling in my skin  
These wounds they will not heal  
Fear is how I fall  
Confusing what is real  
_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Author's note:** This story is predictable. But I won't post the next chapter until I get enough reviews.


	2. By Myself

**Disclaimer:** I currently am not responsible of the owning of Teen Titans or the song.

**Author's Note:** Song: By Myself

Here are my replies to your reviews:

**Alexnandru Van Gordan** Thanks. I really would appreciate that. It's a deal!

**DarkGoddessAngel101: **? Is that a compliment or a bad comment?

**Ranma-tomoe: **Yes, it's after "Birthmark"

**Christantemums:** Yes, it's Mara…and thanks for the review. "Predictable yet refreshing": I really think you're right.

**Dea Lunae: **No, It's kinda hard to make every chappie a songfic…This chapppie isn't a songfic…really sorry…

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Chapter Two: By Myself**

_**What do I do to ignore them behind me?  
Do I follow my instincts blindly?**_

_He was running…reaching for the light that was coming from the open door. It seemed to go farther away in each step. _

"_Now, now, Robin. You have to finish your task."_

_A cold hand was placed on his shoulder. It passed a burning sensation to his skin. His hand was sinking into his shoulder, setting his skin ablaze._

_He turned around, only to see a large mirror. He wasn't in his normal clothes. He was in something he dreaded to wear._

_It was black with pieces of orange, he no longer had his polymerized titanium cape(10 times stronger than steel). His mask had pointed edges, and his face was serious and determined._

_The reflection of the man emerging from behind him was clear. His one eye was visible through the white mist and his hand was still gently placed on Robin's shoulder._

_Though Robin struggled under the man's hand, his reflection remained still._

"_No!" He cried. _

_**Do I hide my pride from these bad dreams?  
And give in to sad thoughts that are maddening?**_

"No!" Robin sat bolt up. He was drenched in his own sweat, and he found himself entangled in his blanket.

He rubbed the place where the man had touched him and ran his hands through his hair.

He stood in front of a small mirror and after a blink, his picture turned into Sade's apprentice.

His fist cracked the mirror, which later shattered into pieces, blood dripped down his hands.

Robin quickly washed his hands in the kitchen sink.

"Don't think I didn't see that, cause I did."

He found Raven sitting on the couch, reading a book.

"Are you the only one up?" he asked, ignoring what she just said.

"The others had an all-night video marathon. What do you expect?"

Robin didn't reply.

"I'm not even going to ask what's going on." She continued.

"I had a…nightmare…that's all." Robin admitted in an irritated tone. Why does she always have to know about his life?

"Yeah, okay." Raven turned her attention back to her book.

"I'm going back to sleep." Robin said angrily. He turned around and headed back to his room.

"Hope you don't have another nightmare." Raven said sarcastically.

Robin continued walking, and swore under his breath.

The demon rolled her eyes and mumbled, "Won't you ever learn?"

Robin curled up in a ball and hid under the sheets. He made sure that his entire body wasn't seen.

He took the crumpled note in his hand and stared at it, hoping that he would find some clue on what Slade was planning.

_**Do I sit here and try to stand it?  
Or do I try to catch them red-handed?**_

He closed his eyes and listened to the silent serenade that surrounded his room.

Everything was quiet…until he heard a shriek from Starfire.

He refused to open his eyes, thinking that she had just seen another spider.

_**Do I trust some and get fooled by phoniness,  
Or do I trust nobody and live in loneliness?**_

He kept his eyes closed until he heard a loud crash coming from the living room.

He ran to check what was going on, but he was too late.

Everything was a mess…and Raven was gone.

_**Because I can't hold on when I'm streached so thin  
I make the right moves but I'm lost within  
**_

His heart beat fast as he checked the empty rooms of the other Titans.

He tried to hide his fear, but it was impossible to hide.

All his friends were gone.

_**I make the right moves but I'm lost within  
I put on my daily facade but then  
I just end up getting hurt again  
By myself**_

If only he had been there to help them. Guilt etched across his face, and fear built inside him.

"Damn." His voice echoed through the empty tower.

He knew he was strong, even without them…but not strong enough.

_**I ask why, but in my mind  
I find I can't rely on myself**_

Robin saw another note on the couch, where Raven sat before.

He picked it up and read it out loud, but to no one.

Slade's printed handwriting was messy; he must've used his left hand.

_I'm at the old train station, Robin. Just come whenever you feel lonely._

His evil laugh echoed through Robin's head, and his eye was piercing through him. It was like Slade already knew what he would do…and how he felt.

_**I can't hold on  
To what I want when I'm stretched so thin  
It's all too much to take in  
I can't hold on  
To anything watching everything spin  
With thoughts of failure sinking in  
**_

His hand trembled, Slade cornered him once more. He had no choice, but to give into his enemy.

_**If I  
Turn my back I'm defenseless  
And to go blindly seems senseless  
If I hide my pride and let it all go on **_

_**Then they'll take from me 'till everything is gone  
If I let them go I'll be outdone  
But if I try to catch them I'll be outrun  
If I'm killed by the questions like a cancer  
Then I'll be buried in the silence of the answer  
by myself**_

He kicked the table, messing up the already messy living room.

He was alone and defenseless. He carefully walked towards the door, determined to save his friends, but destined to die in Slade's immortal grip.

_**I ask why, but in my mind  
I find I can't rely on myself  
**_

He swung his leg over the R-cycle and pushed against the ground.

The air was pinching to his skin, but it was the last ones he will be taking freely.

The streets of Jump city were calm and silent, but will soon be covered with the screams of the innocent people he will be killing.

_**I can't hold on  
To what I want when I'm stretched so thin  
It's all too much to take in  
I can't hold on  
To anything watching everything spin  
With thoughts of failure sinking in  
**_

Robin stopped in front of the train station. The voice of Slade echoed inside.

"Well, Robin. I wasn't expecting you to come this late."

Robin took sharp intakes of breath. His heart pounded against the surface of his chest and his palms were sweaty.

He took three more steps down the stairs.

"Now, Robin, no need to waste time."

He took one last breath until he jogged down the stairs.

"Welcome…apprentice."

Robin winced, hearing the word. He could see the silhouette of Slade with his outstretched hand.

Robin stepped closer, until he clearly saw Slade's one eye.

_**Don't you know  
I can't tell you how to make it go  
No matter what I do, how hard I try  
I can't seem to convince myself why  
I'm stuck on the outside  
**_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Author's Note:** What do you think? Please review!

PS. Really sorry that I posted this chappie late. I had a writer's block. I didn't know what to do with it. I hope I can post the next chapter sooner.

PS. Does anybody here know where I can download TT epis?


	3. Missions

**Disclaimer:** I don't own TT.

**Author's Note:** Thank You reviewers!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter Three: Missions 

"What did you do to my friends?" Robin asked, ready to charge at Slade.

"Now, now, Robin. You know better than to attack me when your friends' lives are in my hands." Slade kept his hands behind his back.

"What did you do to my friends?" Robin asked again, putting down his hands.

"It's not the matter of what I did to them, Robin. It's what I will do to them if you don't obey my commands."

Robin's eyes grew wider. "Damn you!" Robin charged at him, failing to grab his neck. "What are you planning to do?"

Slade stepped backward and revealed four wooden chairs, each with a titan, limp and unmoving. Each of the Titans had a round chip pierced into the back of their heads. It must be the one keeping them asleep.

Slade took Raven's chin with a finger. "It would be a shame for a beautiful creature to die, Robin."

"Get away from her!" Robin's heart pounded. "What are you planning to do?"

Slade took his hands from his back, revealing a small dagger, and neared it to the side Raven's left shoulder.

"It bleeds faster than any other part of the body. You will die in mere minutes." Slade explained.

Robin wanted to shout, but he found himself choking on his words.

"Now, Robin we begin."

Robin's suit was now orange and black, he refused to look at himself, and refused to look at his friends.

He adjusted the Velcro strap of his laser, keeping his eyes to the ground.

His first mission was to plant a bomb in the biggest oil company in Jump City.

It was easier now, without the Titans to protect the city.

All he had to do was get in, plant the bomb, and exit. It was way too simple.

In mere minutes, the entire building was torn down.

His other missions were as easy as the first one.

He only had to destroy any tall building in the city. It wasn't long 'till his acts were spread across the country.

It was only his second week as Slade's apprentice, yet he had destroyed half of the city.

Homes were demolished, buildings were torn down, and lives were lost.

He watched from above the old factory, Slade's hideout.

The streets were bloodstained, and the city was quiet.

The homeless people watched from under a cardboard box, their home.

A hand was gently placed on Robin's shoulder.

"Good work, my apprentice." Said the voice. "You have done well."

Robin did not reply.

"This is the product of your hard work, Robin."

Robin shook his head, and said through gritted teeth. "No. This is a product of blackmail."

He shook Slade's hand from his shoulder. "I will never be your apprentice. I'm just a slave. I have nothing to learn from you."

"Come, Robin. Now, we must rest."

Robin walked behind Slade, watching the people whimper from the corner of his eye.

Robin's eyes widened at the sight inside Slade's lair.

The gears twitched behind them.

Even Slade was surprised by the scene.

The chairs were empty and silhouettes of four teens were seen through the light.

**Author's Note:** I don't know how to keep this up! This is too weird now! But Pls. Pls. Pls. Review.


	4. Last Battle

**Disclaimer:** I don't own TT.

**Author's Note:** Ha finally! The climax of the story!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

CHAPTER 4: LAST BATTLE 

"Teen Titans Go!" Cyborg shouted, aiming one of his blue blasters at Slade.

The other titans came from behind him, charging at Slade.

A smile came to Robin's face as he ran towards Cyborg. "How?"

"Slade was dumb enough to overlook Raven's powers." Cyborg explained. "When she first woke up, she got all angry and stuff, and you know what happens next. But she used a lot o' power, man, and I doubt she can still fight."

Robin frowned and looked at Raven, who was standing under Starfire, fighting Slade with her bare hands, sending him kicks and punches.

"Friend Raven, be careful!" Starfire shouted, sending a few fireballs.

The demon lost her concentration, and looked at Starfire, when Slade's fist made contact with her cheek, sending her down.

Starfire gasped. "Do not hurt my friends!" She shouted, aiming her hand at Slade. "Please surrender. None of us wish to hurt you."

"Speak for yourself." Robin charged at Slade.

"You think you can defeat me?" Slade said, blocking all of Robin's continuous attacks.

"Shut up!" Robin kicked at Slade's ankles.

"You think you and your silly friends can defeat me?" he quickly evaded Robin's kick.

A sinister laugh escaped Slade's masked mouth, he wrapped his fingers around Robin's neck, draining him of his breath.

"No!" Starfire started hitting him with her fireballs, he blocked them with Robin's hanging body.

"Robin! We must help him!" Starfire cried.

"Star, stop!" Cyborg pulled down her hands. "He has Robin."

Robin choked on his words, trying desperately to unwrap Slade's fingers. He watched as the frantic faces of his fellow titans started to become a blur. "S-sto-stop…"

Slade felt a kick at the side of his stomach, as he released Robin and dropped him on the floor.

Raven had her fists in front of her face, breathing hard.

"Feel bad for your dead friend, Raven?"

"I don't feel!" Raven started another series of kicks and punches.

Robin dragged his body with his arms, crawling to his friends.

Starfire stopped hitting Slade and ran towards Robin to give him another breath-taking hug.

"S-s-star…I-ca-can't-…-b-brea-breathe…"Robin's voice was shaky, as Starfire released him.

"Where's Raven?" He asked.

Starfire looked at the dark figures. "Fighting Slade."

"Didn't you even bother to help her?" Robin shouted.

"Robin…we thought…" Starfire was about to cry.

"Man, we thought you were dead! And Star here almost had a heart attack when she saw you!" Beastboy shouted.

"Never mind…I'm sorry Star, I didn't mean to." He looked at her tearstained face.

"Robin, you like are my big brother. I can not lose you." Starfire said. "Now, we must help Friend Raven."

They found Raven and Slade battling for their lives in a death match.

The floor was bloodstained and their faces were tiresome. Raven's cloak was torn and shaggy, stained with red.

Slade's mask had little drops of blood and his suit was as bloody as Raven's cloak.

"Ready to give up yet, Raven?" He asked.

Hearing his hypnotizing voice made the hair in the back of Raven's head stand up.

"I don't give up." She replied in her usual monotone.

Slade's foot made contact with her cheek, and she fell to the ground.

"Raven, Raven, Raven. When will you learn?" He pulled her by her purple hair, and he crouched to face her. "You are nothing. You deserve to die."

She turned her head away.

She felt Slade's grip loosen as she opened her eyes to see that Robin got Slade's attention.

Starfire rushed towards her. "You are alright, yes?"

"I'm fine." Her teeth were still gritted and her eyes never left Slade's eye.

Cyborg and Beastboy were fighting Slade with Robin.

"He's right." She whispered. "I am nothing."

Tears went down her cheeks, and a few things in the room exploded.

"Friend Raven…" Starfire tried desperately to comfort her as more things shattered.

"Star, for once can you please stop talking." Raven now had four eyes instead of two and they glowed red under the shadows of her cloak.

Raven grew tall and the others watched in horror as Raven's powers took control of her.

Slade and Robin watched Raven crawl toward them.

"Slade…" She said and her lips formed a crooked smile. "…die."

Slade watched as Raven formed a spiral around him, like a snake about to kill it's victim.

"You're a devil…." She continued, watching Slade's eyes grow wider. "…You deserve to die more than me…"

"Demon!" He cried exasperatedly.

She tightened her grip on his suited body, watching him struggle against her.

"Witch!" Slade shouted, continuing his taunts to lessen his anxiety.

She tightened her clutch. Everyone heard a few bones cracking.

Starfire cringed as se flew beside Robin who was standing near them, barely closing his eyes.

"Die." She whispered on Slade's ear, slowly tightening her grip.

"Raven!" Robin cried. "Stop!"

She blinked and her eyes turned back again.

She backed away, as Slade dropped to the ground.

She stared at her hands and her lip trembled.

Her breathing was hard and tears ran down her cheeks.

She looked at the titans who stared at her, afraid to came a step closer.

It was Robin who first came close to her, taking small steps.

"Rae, are you…alright?" He asked as he finally placed a hand on her shoulder.

The others followed.

"I…don't know." She replied.

Robin pulled her to a soft hug, and pulled away. His smile comforted her, and she felt that her anger was gone.

"I'm okay now." She said with a smile.

Starfire welcomed her with a breath-taking hug, and Beastboy said a few jokes. Cyborg said nothing but hugged Raven off her feet.

"How…sweet…" They heard a rough whisper.

He lifted his hand and revealed a small shotgun.

He took his aim and fired. It was the last thing he ever did.

Robin quickly looked down at his own chest. Blood was dripping and his heart beat fast.

He closed his eyes, thinking that any time, he would drop dead.

He looked up, seeing that the shot didn't hurt a bit, and saw that Raven's chest was dripping with blood and a small hole was right above her heart.

She looked deep into Robin's masked eyes, wishing that just once she could have seen beneath them.

She dropped to the floor, and lifted her hand to Robin's chin.

"No…" He cried, supporting Raven's back as she lay on the ground.

Raven placed her hand on the corner of Robin's mask and slowly removed his mask.

She looked into his deep blue eyes. They looked as cold as ice.

A smile played on her lips as a tear went down her cheek.

She closed her eyes, remembered every second she had with Robin.

Seconds later, her hand dropped to the ground. Holding Robin's mask.

He watched as her life slowly drowned in his hands, and he couldn't do anything about it.

"Friend Raven will awaken, yes?" Stafire asked as tears went down her cheeks.

"Robin, Friend Raven will be alright? She is…asleep?"

Robin walked out the door, carrying Raven's lifeless body in his hands.

"Friend Robin…" Starfire continued. "Friend Raven will awaken soon and she may walk on her own…and she will be…back to disliking us, yes?"

"There's nothing we can do, Star." Cyborg said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Raven's Gone."

"Hey! Look on the bright side, now no one's gonna be the kill joy of the house!" He forced a fake chuckle, which ended up to be a rough cough.

All of the titans held back their tears.

Robin looked back. "Will you guys just **SHUT UP**!"

Starfire gasped at Robin's aggressive retort.

"We express our deepest apologies, Friend Robin. We did not mean to…"

"Star, please…this is no time for apologies." Robin replied.

"We're sorry, man. We're just…worried about you…" Cyborg said.

"I'm fine." He replied. "With Slade gone, it will be easier for us to fight."

"It's not about Slade." Beastboy added. "It's about Ra---"

"Like Cy said…Raven's gone." He said, with gritted teeth. He held beck his tears.

He pulled his mask from Raven's bloody hands and put it on.

Tears went down his cheeks and he kept his head down.

"And there's nothing we can do about it."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** finally finished! Sorry, if that was kind of fast, but I had to finish this before school comes. First day is next week and we're going out of town two days from now.


	5. Epilogue

**Disclaimer:** I am not responsible of the owning of Teen Titans or the song "Before the Dawn"

**Author's Note:** I thought Blackmail was done, but then people started to ask for an epilogue. So…here it is then.

It has been two weeks since Raven's death. Many have moved on, but some stayed shaken. Many have forgotten, but some still remembered. There was a stain of blood on Robin's mask, from Raven's grip. Cyborg kept the two younger titans under his diagnostic machines, they never got over her death.

Robin has been sulking in his room, crashing everything that came in his way. His voice was audible throughout the entire tower, but he dared not say her name.

Meet me after dark again and I'll hold you  
I am nothing more than to see you there

He remembered her hand, slipping from his face. His mask, stained with blood in her grip.

"Raven…" he whispered her name, for the first time in two weeks.

And maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away  
We'll be lost before the dawn 

He longed to see her again, alive. At least once, he wanted to see her cold glare, her pale skin, her soft hair, and her sweet lips.

"Raven…" he whispered again. It felt good to her name.

And maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away  
We'll be lost before the dawn

If only night can hold you where i can see you, my love  
Then let me never ever wake again  
And maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away  
We'll be lost before the dawn 

Thoughts flashed in his head. Memories passing in front of his eyes. Why couldn't he just have taken the chance when he had it? He was the leader, and was supposed to be the one protecting his teammates, his friends. He was supposed to be the one protecting Raven not Beastboy, not Cyborg, not Starfire, him. He wanted to go back and take away her pain.

He wanted the bullet to go through him, and he wouldn't have any regrets about it. He felt…responsible for her death.

"Raven…" he closed his eyes, her name echoed in his head, it became a scar inside him.

Raven…Raven…Raven…Raven…Raven… 

He felt like flying to anywhere his wings could take him. He'd fly through the pearly gates to meet her and drown in the scorching flame to find her. He wanted to die.

somehow i know that we cant wake again from this dream  
it's not real, but it's ours

But the city needed him. The team needed him. Raven wouldn't want him to kill himself just for the sake of her. That was her personality. She may have been cold, but she never showed that she really cared. She cared more than anyone. She cared more about other people. She didn't even care about herself. Perhaps this was what she wanted to happen in her life. She wanted to die, too.

_  
**Maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away  
We'll be lost before the dawn  
**_

He felt bad for her, not even knowing that someone in this world really loved her. She never had a chance to be loved freely. He could have given her that chance…but he didn't. He was to preoccupied by Slade. That's all he ever thought about. Now Slade is gone, and all he can think about is Raven, but it's too late to go back. He felt guilty. Not even Raven's parents wanted her birth. But he wanted her. Right now. At this moment in time.

**_  
Maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away_**Robin picked up his Swiss knife. Picked a blade and aimed right at his heart. The same place Raven got shot. He removed his mask. There was no reason to hide his eyes anymore. Inch by inch, the blade came closer to his chest. Little by little, his time was being taken away…

"_Robin!"_ someone called out. Robin looked around the room only to see nothing but the scattered newspaper clippings on the floor. He fell to the ground, clutching his head. He was afraid. Did Slade come back? Is he still alive? Has Trigon come to revenge on his daughter's friends? Is Raven back?

The last question made him open his eyes. The blood stains on his mask were clearly visible. Just like when Raven died. He let go of the weapon in his hands. He finally understood everything. He didn't want to die. He just wanted to be with her…and so did she.

_  
**We'll be lost before the dawn  
**_

**Author's Note: **Okay. That's the end of Blackmail. Hope you liked it. I hope people will review this. I'm still waiting for reviews in secrets. I'm thinking of writing another fic. Maybe a one-shot. I dunno. Oh well.

PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! REVIEW!


End file.
